D.O.T.S. Dawn Of The Spartans Wiki
Overview A group of simulation troopers, now in an unoccupied gulch, has experienced misunfortunite events, is introduced to an alien species, haunted by an unknown entity, and is now hunted down for extermination. Season 1 Episode 1: First Day The season starts off with Ramsey and Jordan, performing the Blood Gulch intro in Red Vs Blue Season 1, Episode 1: Why Are We Here? Jordan is asleep so Ramsey punches Jordan, causing Jordan to panic out of his sleep. Ramsey told him to calm down and insults Jordan. Jordan questions his insults and Ramsey told him that he called him a " nerd ". Jordan addresses that he is an actual nerd. Ramsey says to Jordan: Why are we here? Jordan refuses to answer the question and instead avoid the question Ramsey asked. Ramsey stated that there was nobody out in the canyon and Jordan stated that he can finally look at his Playboy magazines. The next scene goes to Flamsey and Ian, spying on Ramsey and Jordan on the cliff. Ian asked: " What are they think they're doing?" Flamsey did not hear the question so he asked " What?". Ian got irritated and didn't want to restate the question but Flamsey heard the question and stated that if he want to go down there and get shot at, Flamsey will spit on him and say that he told him so. Ian attempted to restate the question in a different way but Flamsey to him that it wasn't a good attempt. Ramsey and Jordan was talking about how they could be out there, fighting aliens. Alpha Team's leader, Johnson, called them both for instruction. Jordan stated that this staff meeting better be good, unlike the last staff meeting. The last staff meeting was about Johnson deliberately shooting Jordan and told him to clean up his own blood with Windex but stated that Jordan was allergic to the cleaning supplies. Johnson inconsistently stated for Ramsey to spray him down so he can get super strength to punch Jordan. Jordan stated that he was lying on the ground beside Johnson and Johnson said that is where he want to be and calls Jordan a punching bag. Episode 2: Plus Shipping And Handling Johnson rushed both Ramsey and Jordan and stated that this isn't no ice cream social. Ramsey, confused, asked about the ice cream. Johnson tells Ramsey to ask the " sandpaper" ( Jordan) on what was an ice cream social. Jordan refused to answer the question and instead stated that if Johnson didn't ask, he won't tell. Johnson then change the course of the subject and then asked why Johnson gathered them both today. Jordan stated to take a nap and ignore Johnson. Johnson then tells Ramsey to poison Jordan's oatmeal when they're finished with the staff meeting. Johnson stated that three things has happened: The robot, Francisco, is being built, their ranks increased because a new member is coming to their outpost, and they got their first shipment from Command. Johnson said to bring the vehicle up but Ramsey stated that he has to bring the vehicle because their robot, R1L3Y ( Riley ) is safeguarding Johnson's copies of RWBY. Flamsey and Ian spied on Alpha Team and infer on what type of vehicle they have. Ian stated that it's a car and was upset because they are not getting one. Flamsey clarify that they are about to get a tank in the next drop. Ian stated that you can't pick two chicks in a tank. Flamsey, irritated, asks Ian: " What are going to do with two chicks?" Ian answered to form up like Voltron and said that he took Tucker's word for it. Ian, after Flamsey told him to cut it out, told him that women can ejaculate, which Ian did not know about at first. Flamsey and Ian inferred about the vehicle and Flamsey stated that it looks like a big cat. Ian answered: " What, like a tiger?" Flamsey assured Ian's statement. Johnson stated that the vehicle was the M12LRV Warthog and the M12A1 Rocket-Hog. Ramsey asked why are the vehicles called a Warthog and Johnson stated that using the term M12LRV and M12A1 is too long to say in a sentence. Jordan stated it it doesn't look like a pig and the Rocket-Hog looks like a tiger. Having no clue, Johnson asked: What In God's name is a tiger? Jordan answered that it's a big cat with orange, white and black stripes that live in the jungle. Johnson, refusing to hear this, tells Jordan that he is making the animal up. Jordan argues with Johnson and tell him it's a real animal. Johnson, making an observation, stated that the Warthog and Rocket-Hog has tusks and asks what animal has tucks. Jordan stated a mammoth. Irritated, Johnson says: " What did I tell you about making up animals?" This episode introduce us to James, as he yells WHERE'S MY OREOS?! Flamsey tells him that he can't even sleep without them doing something. Ian asks if that dream was sexual, causing Flamsey to be irritated once again. Flamsey told him that he was the most stupidiest person he have ever met in his lifetime. Ian gets defensive and tells him to do something about and calling him a loner loser. James yells: SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO MASTURBATE ABOUT MY OREOS! Johnson tells them that the name Warthog and Rocket-Hog will stick with the vehicles. Johnson asks for suggestions, especially to Jordan since he try to name them. Jordan then tells Johnson that there is no more suggestions. Johnson then suggestions names for Jordan but Jordan refuses. Johnson then asks Ramsey about Bigfoot, calling him: That guy that has all the hair and walks around of the woods. Johnson suggests to call the Warthog the Speed Demon, which Johnson stated that he goes fast, he's red and has a pitch fork that says " Suck It, Blue!" Episode 3: Who's Lipstick? This episode starts off with Ian saying that the more chicks he gets, the better off he will be. Flamsey questions this as he asks what chicks is he gonna pick up? Ian then tells Flamsey at the Vegas Quadrant and questions Flamsey for not listening. Flamsey tells Ian that he was thinking about how Ian can be a queer. James laughs at Ian and repeats the last word Flamsey just said and Ian insults James by saying that his Oreo s are disgusting. James instantly enrages and said that if he say anything about his Oreo s again, that he will tear out his spine through his throat. Flamsey says that what can be worse than working with Ian and James, calling them " morons". Flamsey was then interrupted by Ian when Flamsey was giving Ian orders about the supplies, which Ian indicated that the tank arrived earlier than expected. James questions this and Flamsey answered this questions and calls him a dumbass. James tells them that he can't just stand around with Flamsey and Ian, while the both of them started to back up. James turns around and said: " Not you again! " referring that he had met someone that attacked him before. James then gets blown up by the tank and is unconscious from the blast. Flamsey, in a sense of doubt, says that we're screwed and Ian offers Margaritas. 5 minutes earlier, at Alpha Base, Ramsey and Jordan was having a conversation about Jordan drinking 36 shots in one sitting. Jordan, in a sense of pride, says: " Hell, it was worth it. " Johnson comes out, saying that he needs to get some supplies and indicates that Ramsey's in charge when Johnson's gone and Johnson tells Ramsey to finish up their latest robot, Riley ( R13L3Y). Johnson also tells Jordan if he does anything to the Warthog and Rocket-Hog, Johnson will shoot him and turn his blood into fruit punch and drink it. Johnson then leaves the base and Jordan said: I'm bored. I'm gonna watch Stranger Things. Goldenburg come in and said: Excuse me? Jordan then was not relieved to see Goldenburg and asked Ramsey why didn't Johnson tell him about Goldenburg. Ramsey told Jordan that Johnson told them at the third staff meeting .They both stare at each other and Ramsey aked Jordan: You wasn't listening, was you? Jordan replied: Listening to what? Ramsey, irritated, told Jordan that he knew this was going to happen. Goldenburg said that he was supposed to talk to whoever is in charge. Ramsey then told Jordan that he was in charge and that Jordan's an asshole. An explosion caught the eye of Ramsey and Jordan and they both went over there and told Goldenburg to stay here. Flamsey and Ian are scattered because of the tank, which led to Ian saying: Don't kill me! I'm too beautiful to die! Flamsey sarcasically, said Way to be a team player. Ian then told him that he need to get in check in order to get the chicks. Flamsey stated that they are getting attacked by a tank and Ian asked if the tank a woman.Flamsey stated that he is going to break Ian. Suddenly, the driver, Alissa, was stuck by a plasma grenade and exploded. Flamsey, noticed the surprise, saw a person on the cliff and went back into the cave. Jordan then captures Flamsey and Ian into gunpoint. Ian then stated if it was a great time to hide his Playboy Limited Edition magazines. Alissa replied: You guys are disgusting. Ian, astonsihed, said I knew it and stated that only a chick would take his money all at once. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse